


Portal to Your Heart (Can This Title be Any Cheesier?)

by RageHappyThunder



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-08
Updated: 2013-11-08
Packaged: 2017-12-31 21:13:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1036465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RageHappyThunder/pseuds/RageHappyThunder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kerry and Miles play Portal</p>
            </blockquote>





	Portal to Your Heart (Can This Title be Any Cheesier?)

“You fucked up Kerry!” Miles laughed as the other fell to his death, his skinny robot exploding when it hit the water, an electrical buzz filling his ears.

“What am I supposed to do?”

“Not that.” Miles retaliated with a giggle, his infectious laugh filled the dark apartment with more light than the TV screen did.

“No don’t move the box there- You’ve fucked us.” Miles deadpanned a few moments later.

“Stop being so dramatic I’ll just press the button again.” Kerry did and soon enough there was an electric clank and a dull thunk that came from the game when the cube fell down. Miles clicked at his controller furiously and scrambled to pick it up as GLaDOS said something at them.

“See?” Miles completed the puzzle and Kerry stuck his tongue at him.

“I could have done that.”  
“But you didn’t.” Miles let another laugh escape his lips.

Then Kerry got an idea.

Miles’ face was scrunched up in concentration, a look Kerry’s seen before when he was working on RWBY, and right when Miles’ face seemed to betray the thought of ‘I think I got it,’ Kerry moved closer, resting his head on his shoulder and making the other sigh.

“Getting touchy-feely?” Kerry hummed as an answer, hooking his arm under Miles’.

“Okay now you need to do what I’m doing okay?” Kerry shuffled closer, trying to block Miles’ view from the TV.

“Doing what?”  
“Kerry-”  
“Doing me?” Kerry was basically on Miles’ lap, sitting on both his knees while Miles’ heard his character die in game.

“You fucked up.”  
“Wow wish I could see,” Miles said in mocking tone. So Kerry slunk in between Miles’ legs and he rested his head on the other’s shoulder.

“Better?” Kerry said, and Miles kissed the top of his head.

“Much.”

Occasionally, Kerry would wiggle a bit, leaning back into Miles’ chest, adoring the way it felt, sometimes placing his face at the crook of Miles’ neck, ghosting his lips over the flesh until Miles told him to stop and pay attention to the game.

So he did, just to hear Miles’ triumphant yell of  _yes!_ ; thinking it was the cutest thing ever, loving the way his body would react and jerk when he did something right.

When the game was done, Kerry had no intent on moving. So they both lied down on the couch, Kerry curled up on Miles’ chest; the back pain tomorrow would be worth it.


End file.
